League of Shadows
The League of Shadows is an ancient and powerful secret organization of highly trained assassins led by Ra's al Ghul. Known members are Ra's al Ghul and Sensei. After Ra's' death, his title was later passed to Barbara Kean, thus dubbing her as their new leader. History The League of Shadows is revealed to have manipulated the Court of Owls into doing their bidding. Some of its ninjas attacked Fish Mooney, Oswald Cobblepot, Hugo Strange, Victor Fries, and Bridgit Pike at a slaughterhouse where Hugo Strange's earlier cures for Alice Tetch's poisonous blood was being held. Most of the assassins there were killed by James Gordon which also ended with Fish Mooney accidentally getting killed. Other assassins from the League of Shadows were present at the Yuyan Building when Bruce Wayne first meets Ra's al Ghul. The League of Shadows found Barbara Kean's body and Ra's al Ghul uses the Lazarus Pits to revive her. After killing Niles Winthrop which led to Alex Winthrop going on the run, Ra's al Ghul meets with Barbara Kean as he sends Anubis and The Hunter to track Alex down. While Bruce and Jim Gordon defeat the two operatives, Ra's al Ghul shows up and holds Alex at knifepoint in order to get the embalming knife from them. When Bruce was reluctant to give up the embalming knife, Ra's al Ghul slit Alex's throat and then surrendered to Gordon. To further his plans, Ra's al Ghul secretly had some members of the League of Shadows infiltrate Blackgate Penitentiary and replace some of the guards. When Barbara Kean visits him with a plan to break him out, Ra's al Ghul declines her offer and transferred some of his energy to Barbara for her to use at a later date. When Bruce Wayne infiltrates Blackgate Penitentiary to deal with Ra's al Ghul, he is subdued by the disguised League of Shadows members and taken to Blackgate Penitentiary's sub-basement. While the fake prison guards deal with Jim Gordon and Alfred Pennyworth, Ra's al Ghul tempts Bruce into using the embalming knife on him to end his curse. Jim Gordon and Alfred Pennyworth defeat the guards and arrive in the sub-basement to find that Bruce had given in to Ra's al Ghul's temptation and had used the embalming knife on him. When Blackgate Penitentiary goes into lockdown after what happened inside, Alfred talks to the police while Gordon tells Bruce that they will cover up what happened by telling the public that the League of Shadows infiltrated Blackgate Penitentiary and made off with Ra's al Ghul. After understanding that the energy that Ra's al Ghul placed in her is a beacon to summon the rest of the League of Shadows to Gotham City, Barbara is confronted by it's members. One League of Shadows captain doubts that a woman can hold the title of "Ra's al Ghul" and tries to take it from her only for Barbara to kill him. When Barbara asks if they would still be loyal to her, most of it's members bow to her. Just then, the lights go off and gunfires are heard. When the lights come back on, the female members of the League of Shadows are revealed to have killed off the weaker ones as they pledge their loyalty to her. Leila and the Sisters of the League take Barbara and Tabitha Galavan to one of the League of Shadows' hideouts where only Barbara is allowed into the vault. She sees a portrait of what looks like Ra's al Ghul and Barbara Kean causing her to accept her destiny. When Tabitha later comments about this and asks how this will affect their business, Barbara ends her partnership with Tabitha and has Leila and the Sisters of the League remove her. Outside, they beat up Tabitha as Leila states that they will kill her next time. After the Sisters of the League leave, a wounded Tabitha is approached by a man who is associated with the League of Shadows. He claims that his part of the group are still loyal to Ra's al Ghul. When Tabitha asks if Ra's al Ghul is dead, he states that death is only an illusion. His fellow members then tranquilize Tabitha and load her into their car. Known members Leadership * Barbara Kean (leader) * Ra's al Ghul (leader; deceased) * Sensei (second-in-command; deceased) * Unnamed Captain (deceased) Known agents * Anubis (tracker, deceased) * The Hunter (hunter, deceased) * Lelia (leader of the Sisters of the League) Associates * Hugo Strange (associate of Sensei, formerly) * The Court of Owls (manipulated) ** Kathryn Monroe (deceased) ** Frank Gordon (deceased) * Talons (formerly; all deceased) * Bruce Wayne (manipulated) Appearances * Season 4 * * * * * * * }} Trivia *In the comics, the League of Assassins (which has also been called the League of Shadows in different media appearances such as Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy) is an organization that is led by Ra's al Ghul and have their own plans to preserve the world their way. *The League of Assassins bears striking resemblance to the Hashshashin, a Medieval Levantine Order of trained combatants and assassins who fought during the Crusades and were also lead by a mysterious and enigmatic mentor called the "Old Man of the Mountain." *The League of Shadows is dubbed as "The League of Feminists" by fans due to the group being mostly female as Talia killed the males of the shadows. References Category:Article stubs Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Antagonists